No tan inusual
by Suilen
Summary: Hay cosas que son mejor no decirse por el bien de la salud de las personas.


Ok. Tengo toneladas de cosas por escribir, diferentes a lo que aquí presento, pero en serio tenía muchas ganas de concluir esta historia, primordialmente porque amo esta pareja (no sé con exactitud porque xD) y en español no hay ni un solo escrito de ellos D'=

Yo estreno la sección, yaaaay xDDD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece ;_; _Mashima troll, ¿cómo puedes hacernos eso? _El capítulo 297 del manga mató a la mitad de sus fans, si Fairy Tail fuera mío, sólo hubiese matado un cuarto, por eso es él es el TrollMaster, LOL.  
**Advertencias y notas:**  
•Leve insinuación de Natsu x Lucy.

* * *

_A Hiro, que a partir de ahora se fangirleara conmigo -w-_

* * *

•

**No tan inusual**

_«It isn't so unusual»_

•

•

—Hey Lucy, ¿por qué no sales con Natsu?

La rubia que acababa de tomar un sorbo a su bebida, terminó por escupirla completamente. Mirajane sonrió ante el inocente sonrojo pintado en cada parte del rostro de la muchacha.

—¡Mi-Mira-san! —exclamó exaltada, haciendo ademanes exagerados y adorables con las manos—. ¡No otra vez! ¡Na-Natsu y yo, no-no…!

La albina levantó una delicada ceja y la miró pícaramente.

—¿Y por qué no lo intentas?

Lucy la observó incrédulamente, ¡santo cielo! ¿Por qué Mira-san tenía que decir esas cosas tan de repente? Estaba tranquilamente tomando su jugo y pensado en la inmortalidad del cangrejo hasta hace sólo un segundo y de repente todo se había trasformado en un tipo de conversación para el que nunca estaría preparada.

—¿Por qué siempre estás intentado emparejarme con Natsu? —preguntó intentando componerse y no comenzar a sobrepensar las cosas.

Mirajane le dedicó una dulce sonrisa de lado y sus ojos brillaron con emoción, mientras daba una palmadita contenta.

—Por qué te ves adorable cuando lo tienes cerca, tu rostro se ilumina, tu sonrisa se vuelve más dulce, ¡incluso cuando estás enfadada con él, te ves tan linda que tengo ganas de estrujarte!

La maga de espíritus celestiales abrió la boca en forma de o, luego empezó a hiperventilar tal como si fuera un pez recién sacado del agua. La camarera casi podía ver humo saliendo se sus orejas y sonrió divertida ante las palabras sin sentido que la pobre muchacha intentaba decirle.

Lucy no pudo manejarlo más y llevó sus manos a su rostro queriendo tranquilizarse. ¡Dios, su cara estaba ardiendo! ¿Por qué a Mira le gusta atormentarla de esa manera?

Oyó la cantarina risa de Mirajane y completamente sonrojada apartó un poco sus manos –lo suficiente para poder mirarla– mientras fruncía el ceño, indignada.

—¡Mira-san! ¡Sólo te gusta reírte de mí!

La maga de clase S, la dedicó una sonrisa inocente.

—No sé de que hablas Lucy, yo sólo digo la verdad.

La rubia golpeó sus manos contra la barra e hizo un adorable mohín. A Mira realmente le daban ganas de estrujarla, pero tuvo que contenerse, si la estrujaba ahora realmente pensaría que se burlaba de ella.

—¡Mira-san, no sé porque intentas juntarme con alguien cuando tú tampoco tienes novio! —exclamó, haciendo resonar su voz por las cuatro paredes del gremio…

Gracias al cielo que no había nadie.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, Lucy se había ofrecido a ayudar a Mira con la limpieza matutina por lo que no había ni un alma cerca todavía… pero aun así, gritarle _eso_ a una chica, a Mirajane…

Jadeó. La albina ya no sonreía, sólo miraba al suelo pensativamente.

—Lo-lo siento, Mira-san, no era mi intención, yo no quise decir… —se disculpó, pero antes de concluir la frase, la suave y musical voz de la camarera la interrumpió.

—Yo tengo novio.

Lucy parpadeó. Una, dos veces y sin creer lo que acababa de oír palideció.

—¿Eh? —fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

Mirajane levantó el rostro para mirarla con un suave sonrojo cruzando su rostro.

—Yo tengo un novio —repitió tímidamente.

La boca de Lucy se abrió en un divertido gesto de sorpresa y sin ninguna gracia cayó del taburete.

Le tomarían varios instantes más comenzar a entender la situación. No era tonta, pero esto era inaudito, la sobrepasaba.

La muchacha se levantó torpemente segundos después, sobándose la espalda y mirando a la albina tal como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas más.

—¿Eh? Pe-pero… ¿Cu-cuando? ¿Có-cómo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó vacilante. Mirajane sonrió ante su incredulidad.

—Salimos hace poco, siempre me ha gustado y parece que después de todas las diferencias qué tuvimos yo también le gustaba a él —sonrió.

Lucy sintió que perdía el piso de nuevo. Quedó muda, le costaba creerlo, pero la sonrisa de Mirajane –dulce y autentica– no le mentía, estaba segura, hablaba completamente en serio.

Lucy se llevó las manos a la boca para contener su gritito de entendimiento.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Felicida…! —dijo tomando sus manos y apretándolas confidentemente, pero antes de terminar sus enhorabuenas, la delicada mano de Mirajane la hizo callar.

—Shhh, podrían oírte —murmuró suavemente—. Nadie en el gremio aparte de ti lo sabe.

Los ojos de Lucy se ampliaron y volvieron a mirarla sin entender, la albina retiró su mano y antes de que la muchacha preguntara ella decidió contestar.

—Es complicado —suspiró—. Si se sabe que estoy saliendo con alguien… las cosas se pondrían un poco difíciles.

La rubia frunció el rostro provocando de nuevo la sonrisa de la mayor.

—Estoy trabajando como modelo, la compañía que me contrató no permite que sus modelos tengan novios, creen que las distraen —dijo tímidamente—. No sé lo he dicho a Elfman porque él no sabe guardar secretos y Lissana no se cansaría de molestarme —agregó haciendo un mohín.

Este fue el turno de Lucy para contener sus deseos de estrujar a alguien adorable. Mirajane siempre había sido preciosa, de pies a cabeza una obra maestra, pero el oírla hablar de su alguien especial la hacía brillar de una manera excepcional, su voz se suavizaba, su belleza resplandecía, como si se tratara de magia… ahora comprendía a que se refería cuando dijo lo de Natsu…

Lucy se sonrojó y meneando la cabeza intentó alejar cualquier pensamiento sobre el dragon slayer. No era lo mismo, ella y Natsu sólo eran amigos, Mira sólo estaba interpretando las cosas como ella quería… ¿Cierto?

_Claro, Lucy, claro…_

La rubia tragó grueso, pero antes de desviar más su tren de pensamiento se dio cuenta de un simple detalle. La camarera no había mencionado el nombre del _afortunado_. Vaciló, no quería ser entrometida, pero la semilla de la curiosidad había sido sembrada.

—Mira-san… ¿puedo preguntar quién es?

Mirajane parpadeó varias veces, le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, luego sonrió dulcemente mientras contestaba:

—No.

* * *

—Ah… hola, Laxus —saludó la rubia descuidadamente mientras salía del gremio.

El mago respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza pero aunque le hubiera saludado con palabras o hubiera entrado vestido con un traje de payaso, Lucy lo hubiera ignorado completamente. Tenía la mente demasiado ocupada intentado dilucidar quien podía ser el misterioso novio de Mirajane y llevaba pensándolo toda la tarde. La albina se había negado rotundamente a decirle quien era, pero qué sí deseaba adivinar, ella no le mentiría si daba con el indicado. ¡Pero por Mavis! Mira era una semi-diosa en el mundo del modelaje y no hablemos de una poderosa maga. Había cientos de posibilidades y el nombre del afortunado podría ser cualquiera, ¡le tomaría una eternidad! Todos adoraban a Mira y a ella nunca la había visto _particularmente interesada_ en alguien, por lo que le resultaba imposible pensar en un miembro del gremio… o pensar en cualquiera. Mirajane siempre ofrecía ayuda a la gente con problemas, era amable y aunque su pasatiempo favorito era inmiscuirse en la vida amorosa de las demás personas, nunca la había visto actuar de _ese modo tan especial_…

_Pero su sonrisa…_

¡Esa preciosa sonrisa! Estaba enamorada, no había duda para Lucy, pero le saldría un aneurisma antes de adivinar quién era.

Suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta, sin duda Mira todavía tenía una vena sádica en ella…

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó con curiosidad el mago de elemento rayo una vez llegó a la barra donde la camarera recién había despedido a la joven rubia.

Mirajane sonrió mientras sacaba una botella del estante y le servía el trago usual.

—Está intentando adivinar quién es mi novio —dijo quitándole importancia, tomando un paño y empezando a secar los tarros de cerveza.

Laxus volteó a mirarla, la diversión brillando en sus ojos.

—¿Y quién es el afortunado? —preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

La albina detuvo su tarea con los tarros, mientras soltaba una suave risita.

—Tú lo sabes.

Él sonrió, su simple y vaga respuesta fue suficiente para hacerlo feliz, pero deseaba seguir preguntando.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste?

La mujer sonrió de lado y regresó a su labor.

—Por la misma razón por la que no le has dicho al maestro de tu novia.

El dragon slayer de rayo guardó silencio un momento, cavilando, antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Para evitarle un infarto?

—Yep.

•


End file.
